moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Philiope Ladimore
Bishop Philiope Ladimore is a remaining daughter of the Paladin Morgan Ladimore, second to Watcher Sarah Ladimore and has been appointed to her status from her family line as well as her contributions to her hometown and her personal friendship with Althea and Ello Ebonlocke. She is currently a protectorate of the reformed Kingdom of Alterac, serving as Bishop of the Citrine Conclave of The Citrine Eagle, and a notable political and military presence in reclaimed Duskwood. = History = ---- Duskwood and Darkshire Philiope is a native of Duskwood (Grand Hamlet). She and her sister, Sarah (Watcher Ladimore), are the last living lines of House Ladimore. Philiope is a member of Althea's Nightwatch as well as the leader of her own sub-division that is specifically loyal to her interests. She's also affiliated with such Orders involving Duskwood's political interests as; The Nobles of Duskwood, The Darkshire Senate, The Council of Darkshire as well as the growing of the Tranquil Gardens Abbey. Philiope's father, the Paladin Morgan Ladimore, is the sole reason for her "Noble" status. Having been a close friend and peer of Uther the Lightbringer, notoriety was not only brought to the family name, but Grand Hamlet as well, enabling Philiope to remain an exalted figure amongst the people. After the fall of Lordaeron and during the fall of Hamlet, Philiope and Sarah were sent to Elwynn, specifically Northshire. Their mother Lys as well as their brother had perished from the events alongside hundreds of Hamlet's inhabitants. Sarah would return to what is now called "Duskwood" to join the newly-formed militia known as the Nightwatch, led by Althea and the Ebonlocke family. Philiope elected to stay in Northshire to continue the path of a Cleric. Once she was graduated and ordained to Priesthood, Philiope returned to her homeland. She would form a small ecclesiastic order known as the Holy Order of Northshire. This order consisted of a band of seven peers from Northshire. The order traveled from Duskwood, through Westfall, into Elwynn and from Redridge back into Duskwood. The aim of the Order was to practice charity in small towns, offering such things as food, clothing and prayer. From their travels, the order acquired many followers. A council of the original seven, headed by Philiope, was imposed as the number of followers grew slowly into the hundreds. Philiope and her people erected a garrison in the South-Western edge of Duskwood appropriately named "Morgan's Rest" to pay homage to her Father. The City-State of Alterac Philiope and the New Hamlet council had come to Stormwind to discuss the issue of fading rations with the farming union of Westfall. During a brief recess Philiope took to the Cathedral. She would be approached by a man know as Kormed Wolfheart. This "King" of Alterac would offer a place for Philiope and her people. With the possibility of monetary gain, protection and opportunities that were well needed, Philiope offered her services as a protectorate. She'd enter Alterac with volunteered settlers and thirty militia members, leaving the Council of Seven to watch over Morgan's Rest. Philiope would soon rise to status within Alterac through her close relationship with the "King" as well as the Church. = = ---- The Raven's War (WIP) They would not again attempt to cleanse Duskwood until King Varian Wrynn honored their plea for help. The months to follow would be named; The Reclamation of Duskwood. A Scholar's Vision The band of seven would be called into Northshire to discuss their next objective. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Silver Hand Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Stormwindian